


Storm

by clexa_rules_the_earth



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I found this in my drafts, it was cute so..., its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa_rules_the_earth/pseuds/clexa_rules_the_earth
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night, and Clarke would rather be doing anything other than schoolwork.





	Storm

    Goddamn paper. English isn't that important anyway. Why do artists have to write fucking English essays.

    Clarke rested her chin in her palms, staring deeply past her computer screen and into the dark and windy night beyond her window. Rain poured heavily against the window, the streams of water distracted her from her paper and caused her eyelids to somehow become heavier and heavier. She struggled to stay awake, but didn't really put that much effort into her attempts.

    Suddenly a loud crack caused her to jump up and make her chair lurch dangerously, backwards, towards the ground. Flailing wildly, she managed to hook her foot under the far side of her desk.

“Fuck.” She sighed loudly.

    From beside her she heard muffled laughter. She rolled her eyes and pulled herself forward against her desk.

“Ha… Hahaa..I…” Long breaths were taken, attempting to regain their lost breath, “I… Ha.. Man… I bet you're awake now… Aha.”

“Come on Lexa. Shut up.”

“I'm sorry. You kinda ruined it though.”

“How so?” Clarke asked.

“You didn't fall.”

“Oh wow. Thank. You.”

    Lexa stood up and took a step towards Clarke. “No. No. No. I didn't want to hit the ground.”

“Then what did you want to have happen?”

    Lexa looked at Clarke mischievously and slowly got onto her lap. Clarke eyed Lexa with her arms crossed over her chest. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's neck and whispered against her cheek, “I wanted to jump forward, be the hero, and save the princess.”

Lexa pressed her lips against Clarke's neck softly and felt the cold surface of her girlfriends skin.

“I've got an English essay..” Lexa kissed Clarke once more just below her ear, “due… Soon.”

    Clarke couldn't remember the date her thing was due. God. She had her girlfriend in her lap. Her athletic, gorgeous, and amazing girlfriend was currently straddling her. Lexa made her weak in every way.

“You're an artist Clarke. Your English essay can wait.” Lexa breathed against Clarke's jaw.

“But if I don't Pike…”

“Shh,” Lexa cooed against Clarke's cheek.

“Lexa…” Heat rushed through her as Lexa pushed her hands up below Clarke’s shirt.

    Lexa looked at Clarke and gently placed her lips against hers, she pulled away slightly and waited patiently for Clarke to make her final decision.

“You know,” Clarke started with a small smile, “You're going to be the cause of my amazing GPA.”

    Lexa slid her hands further up Clarke's stomach and said, “whatever I can do to help out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
